


The Closet Incident

by cassy0chi



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: F/M, Fluff, alternate! episode 69, vulnerable emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassy0chi/pseuds/cassy0chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma checked her footage from episode 69, she's understandably scared. So scared in fact, that when Harriet tells her Alex is on his way to her office, she hides in her closet. She may have also started crying when she realizes if what Harriet said is true, than Alex is coming to reject her or worse, leave again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic in almost two years so, if it's not that great apologies. I toke inspiration from the 2009 Emma movie, Emma attempted to hide behind shrubbery so Mr.Knightly wouldn't see her.

There are certain things that Emma Woodhouse never does. Pine for someone who doesn’t like her back, get scared and hide are normally included among these things. However, because of the return of a certain boring business partner and best friend, she currently found herself doing all three.  
Emma Woodhouse had already been out of sorts lately because of the departure of one, Alex Knightly but, when Harriet told her that she was interested in him she was taken by surprise. Emma couldn’t comprehend Alex Knightly being with anyone well, anyone but her. “I’m in love with Alex Knightly” she confessed to the camera. At first she was fine with this, she would learn to ignore her feelings for Harriet and Alex’s sake, and Alex was so mad at her the last time they saw each other, it was unlikely he would return anytime soon. While checking the footage from her last documentary video she saw otherwise, in the last couple seconds there was Alex Knightly wringing his hands in the doorway right after she had confessed her feelings to the camera.  
The next day, Emma sat in her office working with that infernal accounting software when, she received a text that Alex had just entered the office and looked like he was on his way to her office. That was how “The Emma Woodhouse” ended up freaking out and cowering in her office closet trying to hide from her best friend.  
She was not ready to deal with this, Alex and Harriet, Alex coming back just to leave again and god, what if he stayed? Would she be forced to watch Alex and Harriet make goo goo eyes at each other while her heart slowly broke? That was why Emma’s brain chose the closest thing to keeping things the way they were, avoidance. She was starting to hear him walk to her door and she could barely breathe. Tears were welling up in her eyes; she was not prepared to deal with this right now. They started to fall when she heard “Emma?”  
Alex Knightly was a bit confused, Emma normally was in her office but today, her computer was up and running and the camera light blinking but there was no Emma in sight. Her phone and purse was even on her desk, she couldn’t have left. He walked back to the reception desk, “Harriet, do you have any idea where Emma is? I need to talk to her.”  
“She should be in her office. I just sent her a text telling her you were here, I doubt she would leave.” Harriet answered her brow furrowing in confusion.  
Emma was frantic. Knightly had left the room, this was her chance she could quickly exit the closet and act like she hadn’t almost had a heart attack. Emma couldn’t bring herself to open the door fast enough, the footsteps of her khaki clad partner had already made their way into her office.  
“Emma?” he said to the empty looking office “Emma, come on I feel really weird talking to an empty room.” Alex Knightly had not expected to be greeted by silence when he got back. A slap? Maybe but, he was not expecting that Emma would try to avoid him. “Emma, I just want to talk.” That was when he noticed a closet carefully hidden near her desk. The door had a place to hang coats on the back, making it almost invisible as a door with a few of Emma’s many blazers piled on the back. He cautiously walked towards the closet, as he inched closer he began to hear muffled sniffling. Alex Knightly knocked on the door, ”Emma?” he heard her quiet, then muffled movement away from the door. “Emma, I know you’re in there.” he knocked on the closet door.  
“Go away.” he heard a voice that was almost unrecognizable as Emma. Emma was loud and charismatic, everything about her oozed confidence. This voice sounded so defeated and afraid, it was quivering; Yet this was the voice of the unstoppable Emma Woodhouse.  
“Emma, you’re in a closet. I’m not going to leave when something is obviously wrong.” He argued.  
“Please just listen to me this once?” she pleaded. She was trying to rub away her tears and stop hyperventilating.  
“Emma, you’re really making me worry right now.” He glared at the door, as if it’s mere removal would make Emma stop hiccupping through her tears. “Emma, is this about Frank Churchill?” Emma huffed in frustration. “I came as soon as I heard. I didn’t come to tell you I told you so, I promise.”  
“Alex, it’s not about Frank. I never liked him as more than a friend. The only thing that upset me with Frank and Jane, is the embarrassment that I encouraged his flirting.” Alex sighed with relief. His heart was injured after he saw them together, That such a superficial man could get the love of the greatest woman he knew.  
“However deep your feelings were, he didn’t deserve them.” Alex tensed “But, if it isn’t about Frank Churchill, then why are you hiding from me?” He was so frustrated; Alex had known Emma since she was born and this was the first time she had ever acted like this.  
“I’m not- I um- I wasn’t ready to do this. To talk to you again.” He felt terrible, the girl he loved was crying because of him. It felt like a punch in the gut, he balled his fist, angry at himself.  
““Is this because I left?” he asked, as he tried to turn the knob. Locked.  
“Not exactly.” that quiet voice murmured.  
“What is it then?” He questioned his hand still grasping the knob.  
“I’m scared” she was trying very hard not to sound pathetic. However, it’s hard not being pathetic when you’re hiding in a closet.  
“Of what Emma? I know you’re not exactly happy with me for leaving but, I can’t imagine you being scared of me coming back.” Alex suddenly wondered, had he scared her when he was yelling at her before she left. His heart sunk deeper into his chest.

“It was just, when you said that you were ‘Maybe never’ coming back, I felt so alone. I realized, I couldn’t imagine life without you. I’m just scared that, I’m going to see you and get attached again and you’ll leave.” Emma’s heart was pounding. “I can’t go through that, Alex. It hurt too much the first time.” Emma realized how far gone she was, that even while tears were rolling down her cheeks, she couldn’t help smiling as she said his name.  
“Emma, I promise. I’ll never leave like this again if you just open the door.” He pleaded with her. He tried to inch his fingers under the door but sadly the gap was too small.  
“That’s the worst part, even if you do stay. You’re never going to treat me the same again. I looked at the recordings from yesterday. I know you heard it and you walked away.” She gulped the tears coming back. Emma had really thought she had gotten over crying after her ice cream slump. The truth was, Alex Knightly made her tear ducts become unpredictable.  
“Heard what? All I heard was you talking about Frank.” He said recalling yesterday.  
“How could you not have heard it? I said your name even and you were in the doorway right after.” Alex’s brow furrowed.  
“Emma, just answer me already. What did you say?” his heart was leaping into his throat. She was silent.  
“I can’t even repeat it. I mean you would think I would be good at this but, I can’t say it. I’ll be too mortified. Just look at the last thirty seconds from yesterday. I think it’s on my computer screen.” Emma said defeated. She heard him walk away for a minute then return sitting on the floor next her. She heard herself talking, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Alex Knightly was never going to speak to her again after this, he was going to reject her for  
Harriet. He would know now though. Why she couldn’t bring herself to face him.  
“I was- I thought but, it wasn’t” there were the fateful words. Emma’s chest constricted. “I’m in love with Alex Knightly. I mean was I really so blind all-“ He had paused it. He was awestruck. That, was the reason she was in a closet. Because she thought he was going to reject her and never speak to her again.  
“Emma, unlock the door.” Emma toke in a breath.  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“I’m scared.”  
“Please Emma. I promise I’m not mad, nothing negative is going to happen if you open that door.“ He was desperate, he was very tempted to go get something to ram the door down but he knew that would probably hurt Emma. She heard his footsteps getting quieter and quieter. That was it, Alex Knightly made his choice. Emma began to sob. She lost the love of her life, all because she had messed with Harriet’s love life. Her meddling had caused Harriet Smith to fall in love with Alex Knightly. Her heart stopped when she heard footsteps and something jingling with him. Emma Woodhouse had forgotten about the master key, which while it was a pain to get, it did exist. Alex fumbled as he hurried putting the key into the closet lock. He heard a click and waited a minute before slowly opening the door. There in the small closet, Emma Woodhouse was hugging her knees to her chest tears streaming down her face. She looked at him frightened; he had never seen her like this. Vulnerable, like one single word could break her heart in two; Not even after her mother died, Emma had always been fearless, unstoppable but, here she was cowering in a corner looking so fragile.  
“Emma.” She saw a corner of his mouth go into a smile at the word. As if her name, was the highlight of his day. They were both goners. He held out a hand to her, she pulled herself off the ground. “Emma, do you still feel what you said in the video.” Her eyes widened.  
“Yes.” She said her voice unwavering.  
“If I feel the same, Emma, do I have a chance?” he asked tentatively.  
“Huh?” He was flustered, fiddling with his hands.  
“If I loved you less it would probably be easier to talk about.”  
He couldn’t take it anymore; he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Emma’s hands clutched against him like if she didn’t hold on he would disappear. Her tears stopped and she felt safe. It wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward, like she thought seeing him after he knew she was in love with him would be. It was just Alex Nightly, her best friend and favorite person.  
“I promise, I’m not going anywhere.” He said as he kissed her. Emma hands thread themselves into his hair. After a moment they break apart. At last, he finally got a smile, and she had wiped away her tears. She seemed to relax in the embrace. He soon felt her grow breathing get steady and he began to reluctantly remove his arms but found Emma was still clutching him for dear life. He moved his arms and lifted her up so she wouldn’t have to let go.  
“I can walk you know.” she said quietly.  
“I just had to talk you out of a closet; I think I’m alright in carrying you to the couch.” He said sitting down and placing Emma next to him. Emma just moved into his lap and leaned against him. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her gently. “I love you, Emma Woodhouse. I have for a long time.” He said looking down at the girl relaxing in his lap.  
“I love you too, Alex Knightly.” She’s blushing, a new look for Emma Woodhouse but, it’s beautiful none the less as she kisses his cheek, before settling back into place, soon snuggling into his chest unconsciously as her eyes droop from exhaustion. “Only you would fall in love with someone who lectures you.” Alex Knightly remarks with a sleeping Emma Woodhouse in his arms murmuring for him to hush and let her sleep. He can’t remember a time where he felt more content.


End file.
